


I've never been there but I know the way

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way the crash could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never been there but I know the way

Eeteuk is smiling at Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk is laughing with Donghae in his ear and Kangin is holding his hand as they bow and Heechul is leaning across his shoulders, drunk, and they are on stage crying into the spotlight surrounded by the sheen of their own sweat and the press of the headsets on their faces and the screams of the fans

Eeteuk is opening his mouth to shout a warning and he’s reaching out and the flash of surprise in Kyuhyun’s eyes coincides perfectly with the scream of tearing metal and shattering glass

Eeteuk is twisting writhing gasping keening and Eunhyuk is sobbing over him _may the lord jesus protect you and lead you to your eternal life_ and his tears sting Eeteuk’s face with salt and he’s breathing red mist _and now I lay me down to sleep_

Eeteuk is waking up and he can feel his eyelashes peel from his skin one by one and the warm weight of the IV on his arm and everyone is red eyed and pale and staring at the ground and when he asks where Kyuhyun is Ryeowook sobs broken shattered tears into Yesung’s hoodie and Heechul throws a chair across the room and it bounces once off the wall, clatters hollowly to the ground.


End file.
